


The Unknown Masterpiece

by MidgardianNerd



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Writing & Publishing, Artist Kylo Ren, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 01:31:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19861324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidgardianNerd/pseuds/MidgardianNerd
Summary: Kylo opens Poe's eyes to the beauty of art.





	The Unknown Masterpiece

**Author's Note:**

  * For [idrilhadhafang](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A World of Pure Imagination](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19387222) by [MidgardianNerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidgardianNerd/pseuds/MidgardianNerd). 



> For Idril who felt awful today. I really hope it will bring you some comfort.
> 
> PS: This fic takes place in the verse where Kylo is an illustrator and Poe a literary agent. And let me tell you that I bloody love this verse!

“I’m so full.” moaned Kylo, a hand on his stomach, the other around Niney lying next to him, the big dog looking ecstatic after having stolen food from its master plate all along the meal Poe prepared for them. 

Poe chuckled, looking at the beautiful man lying on the floor, his dark hair spread around his hair like an angel halo. Since Paige gave him Kylo’s number, both men shared several dates and Poe was delighted to note that they were feeling good together. Tonight, when Kylo had to cancel their date to finish an urgent work, Poe felt disappointed. But if there was one thing that Poe was when he was upset, it was being resourceful. 

So the young agent decided to bring take-away food to his...his boyfriend? Poe wasn’t sure. They didn’t even yet share a kiss, both agreeing to take their time, both having memories of bad relationships and not wanting to mess with what they had. Poe was definitely okay with that. Even if he was dying to taste those pouty lips. Poe didn’t know how to define what Kylo was for him. But he knew that he didn’t want for the man to disappear. 

So Poe appeared on Kylo’s threshold and the other man welcomed him with a bright smile. And even a hug when he spotted food in Poe’s hands. Now, one hour later, the entire meal had been eaten and Poe began to clean their picnic spot on Kylo’s floor, a soft smile on his lips when he saw Niney licking the face of its master and Kylo laughing and whispering words of love to his dog. 

“You’re beautiful.” whispered Kylo and Poe looked up, realizing that his friend was no longer talking to Niney but was looking at Poe with soft eyes. 

“Thank you.” smiled Poe, feeling the blush creeping on his cheeks, but his stomach was rumbling with pleasure. 

“I want to draw you.” added Kylo, his eyes traveling on Poe’s face. The young artist looked awestruck by Poe’s features and Poe admitted than nobody ever looked at him like that. Like he was a masterpiece. Poe loved this feeling. 

“You already did.” chuckled Poe, still busy with cleaning. 

He had to stop when Kylo took his hand. Looking up at his friend, Poe felt mesmerized by the intensity in Kylo’s eyes. 

“Would you let me?” whispered Kylo, his thumb brushing on Poe’s knuckles and Poe loved the feeling of his calluses on his own skin. 

“Yes.” whispered back Poe and Kylo offered him a soft smile. “But I don’t see why it’s so important to you. I’m nothing special.” shrugged Poe, looking away from Kylo when this one frowned. 

The young artist stood up again to sit front of Poe, never releasing his hand and pressing it so Poe would look at him. 

“I could draw you everyday Poe.” breathed out Kylo, his nose brushing against Poe’s.

“Really?” asked Poe, swallowing with difficulty due to Kylo’s closeness. 

“Your face is haunting me.” whispered Kylo, his fingers brushing off a strand of hair from Poe’s forehead and the young man leaned his face in the crook of this warm hand. “Would you let me proving it to you?” he added, his thumb brushing now on Poe’s cheekbone. 

Hypnotized by Kylo’s dark eyes, Poe nodded and he saw his friend smiling softly before going up, to Poe’s disappointment. Kylo came back few seconds later with a paint can and some brushes. Poe frowned, curious and Kylo only offered him a soft smile for answer. It helped Poe to relax and his friend sat back before him, his legs spreading on each side of Poe and the young man blushed to have Kylo’s body so close. 

The young artist opened the can and made sign to Poe to come closer. The young man obeyed and Kylo opened the first three buttons of Poe’s shirt and Poe shivered when he felt Kylo’s fingers on his skin. 

“Do you trust me?” asked Kylo and Poe nodded. “Close your eyes.” whispered Kylo and Poe obeyed. 

He felt Kylo taking his chin in his hand and his breath hitched when he felt a cold substance on his skin. It took him several seconds to understand that the soft thing moving on his face was a brush. Poe could feel Kylo’s hot breath against his skin and with the combo of the soothing move of the brush, the young man felt a pleasant buzz taking over his body and a warmth appearing in his lower belly. 

There was something incredibly sweet and also deeply erotic at being pliant in Kylo’s hands, only the soft noises of the man’s tools in their silence, increasing Poe’s sensations. The moves of Kylo were sure, confident, like he knew exactly what to do with Poe’s features. The young man parted his lips when he felt the brush on his mouth and he could feel Kylo’s hand freezing for a moment before going back to work. This made Poe’s heart drumming with madness against his ribcage. Poe crinkled his nose when he felt a thinner brush underlining his left eye. 

“Stay still.” chuckled Kylo.

“Sorry.” mumbled Poe, chuckling too. 

“I want to do justice to your eyes.” whispered softly Kylo and Poe almost moaned to the devotion he could hear in his deep voice. 

After ten other minutes, Poe felt the brush leaving his skin. Kylo ordered him to let his eyes closed. Then, he took his hands and helped Poe to stand up. Poe entwined their fingers and Kylo let him doing it while he was leading Poe through his flat. Kylo stopped them and Poe felt him sliding behind him, his hands leaving Poe’s to rest on Poe’s waist and Poe leaned into Kylo’s chest, instinctively. 

“Open your eyes.” brushed Kylo’s lips against Poe’s ear and the young man took a deep breath before obeying. 

In the mirror before them, Poe could see him, his face covered with gold paint. The patterns designed on his face were beautiful, complex and simple at the same time. His lips were painted in gold and Kylo managed to accentuate Poe’s eyes, the darkness of his brown pupils shining against the goldness around them. 

“I...I look good.” whispered Poe, his eyes filling with tears when he realised that it was how Kylo was seeing him. Beautiful. Precious. Unique. 

“You look like a god.” breathed Kylo in Poe’s ear and both men shared a long look through the mirror.

“You did an amazing job.” whispered Poe, turning his face to see how the light was playing on the gold paint. 

Poe felt a hand sliding on his chest to spread on his throat, messing the painting there, and Poe wanted to protest, wanting for Kylo’s work to stay forever but he could speak anymore when Kylo’s hand grabbed his chin and turned his face towards his. Kylo’s eyes were burning with desire and Poe felt pinned down by this look. 

“I did nothing. My muse was perfect.” whispered Kylo, his lips brushing against Poe’s. 

Poe felt a tear falling from his eye and when Kylo took his mouth in his, Poe threw his arms around Kylo’s neck, fondling his body into Kylo’s. Poe slid his fingers in Kylo’s hair and the young artist moaned deeply, pressing Poe harder against him. Poe opened his mouth for Kylo’s tongue and their kiss, chaste at the beginning quickly became messy, with a mix of saliva and paint. Both men were hungry. Hungry to taste each other. Hungry to finally express their attraction. 

It took them some more kisses to be able to separate themselves from each other. Poe opened back his eyes, his forehead resting against Kylo’s and the young man’s eyes were so soft that Poe couldn’t help to kiss him back. 

“Finally!” whispered Poe and he heard Kylo chuckling. 

“You’re a mess.” answered Kylo, his fingers brushing against Poe’s lips. 

“Who’s to blame?” replied Poe, cheeky. 

Kylo didn’t answer but he left a long kiss on Poe’s cheek and the young man sighed in pleasure. 

“Let us cleaning you.” smiled softly Kylo and he carried Poe to the sink, with just one arm around Poe’s waist and the young agent laughed, clinging to Kylo’s neck. 

Poe leaned against the sink and let Kylo cleaning his face with a wet cloth, loving to feel the man taking care of him. 

“I loved what you did with my face.” pouted Poe, looking at the golden paint disappearing into syphon. 

“Don’t be sad. I will do it again every time you want it.” answered Kylo, amused. 

“Really?” asked Poe, excited.

“Yes.” replied Kylo. “And I hope that you will be naked the next time.” he added, his voice becoming deeper and Poe felt a shiver going through his spine. 

Kylo’s eyes were piercing through Poe’s face and the young man blushed, clearly not used of the intensity he could make born into this man. To hide is embarrassment, Poe grabbed the wet cloth and began to clean Kylo’s face in return. 

“I’m not the only one messy there.” grumbled Poe and Kylo waited patiently for him to finish, a dorky smile on his face so Poe couldn’t help to kiss him again once he was done. “I should go!” said Poe, buttoning up his shirt. “You still have work to do.” he added, stroking softly Kylo’s cheek. 

“If I lend you one of my shirts, would you accept to stay?” asked Kylo and Poe froze, surprised. 

“You sure?” asked Poe, not wanting to scream yes and making a fool of himself. 

“I work better with you there.” mumbled shyly Kylo, looking down. 

“So I stay.” whispered Poe, raising up Kylo’s chin with his hand. 

He saw the relief flourishing on Kylo’s face and soon, this boyish smile he began to love so much was appearing again. And he felt himself a little bit of an artist when he was able to make this smile appearing on his boyfriend’s lips. 

* * *

Later that night, Poe was laying on the couch, wearing an old David Bowie’s shirt from Kylo’s collection, Niney cuddling against him. Front of him, Kylo was working on his latest project, blind to Poe’s eyes on him, lost in another world, a world where Poe couldn’t join him. But when he spotted the faint trace of gold paint on Kylo’s lower lip, Poe couldn’t hold back a soft smile. Maybe a piece of him managed to follow Kylo in his world. 

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr: @midgardiannerd  
> Our Tumblr: @knightsofdamnren


End file.
